


Schrödingers Cat

by Hino



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Set briefly after Dr3, Spoilers, i just kinda threw this together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: He is both Izuru Kamakura and Hajime Hinata, much like Schrödingers Cat, both yet none until spoken to.





	Schrödingers Cat

The thing about being Hajime Hinata and Izuru Kamakura, is that it's a lot like being Schrödingers Cat. You are both versions of yourself until someone speaks to you, at which point they find out if you are Alive or Dead; Hajime or Izuru.

It's also interesting, because being both a pessimistic Reserve Course Student and an all-knowing Super High School Level student means that your talent begins to blend and mix with normality. That is, the certainty that Izuru would feel is diluted by the caution and skepticism that Hajime feels.

That is what's coming into effect right now as Nagito Komaeda, the Super High School Level Luck, stands before you with a closed hand, waiting patiently for you to begin the game of Jan-Ken-Pon. Sometimes Nagito gets impatient, but its less so around you. You're not sure if it's the fact you're brimming with hope and talent, that thing Nagito loves so much, or if he's just being understanding, knowing that half of your psyche and intuition is fighting with your rationality and concepts. 

"When you're ready, Hajime." He prompts you softly, as he does when he wants to start yet doesn't want to push. It's odd for him to be so kind, but you assume maybe he's learning, or maybe just seeing the way your eyes, now green and red, are flicking from side to side with your thoughts.

Izuru is not separate from you; You are no more Izuru than Hajime, but sometimes thoughts in his style come up. You're finding your fist curled lazily, held out to Nagito, prompting you to start despite the very mild unease you're feeling. You've only been this blend, this Izuru Hinata, Hajime Kamakura, for a few days; long enough to pull everyone out of the Neo-World machine and sail over to the Future Foundation to help save Makoto Naegi, Ryota, and the entire world, and to get back on that boat to Jabberwock Island, but not long enough to sort yourself out entirely.

"I'm going to start." Nagito is prompting you again, but this time you nod and smile. It's both parts of you, neither rushing forward to fill a role. "Ready? Jan-Ken-Pon!"


End file.
